onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bustercall Project
|extra2title = Location |extra2 = }} The Bustercall Project is an official project licensed by Shueisha. It contains a variety of artistic works about One Piece created by artists from around the globe. The artists and some of the art pieces were revealed in an official Instagram page. Promotional Artwork No.001: Origin of everything "Origin of everything" is an animated video created by PERIMETRON. It shows a giant underwater tree that grows a Devil Fruit, which breaks off from it. Large sea creatures are seen staring at it before the video zooms into the fruit, showing a pirate ship sailing across the ocean. The ship is suddenly bisected by a swordsman on another ship, and the swordsman becomes engulfed in fire and ice as a gorilla strikes him; the gorilla is then hit away by a large blue and orange bird with blonde hair. No.002: CYLINDRICAL CANDY "CYLINDRICAL CANDY" was created by Kenzo Hara. It is a minimalist graphics piece that shows cylindrical representations of the first nine Straw Hat Pirates. No.003﻿: untitled "untitled" was created by Tomoko Sato. It is four fruits that are carved to resemble Devil Fruits. No.004: Roronoa Zoro "Roronoa Zoro" was created by Takuya Kamioka. It is a drawing of Roronoa Zoro, with the character's name written in a graffiti style. No.005: Usopp Bigfoot "Usopp Bigfoot" was created by L2C. It is a figurine of Usopp's head on the large, furry body of the cryptid Bigfoot, which wears Usopp's default post-timeskip garb. No.006: Shinsekai Gyojin Mandara was created by Kazuki Takakura. It is an animation modeled after a mandala, which in the real world is traditionally a geometric diagram used by several Indian religions to represent deities. This mandala depicts several fish-men and merfolk from Fish-Man Island, with Fisher Tiger representing sun god Dainichi Nyorai and Hatchan, Otohime, Jinbe, Arlong, and Hody Jones representing the heavens. No.007: Robin's sculpture "Robin's sculpture" was created by Naoya Hirata. It is an abstract sculpture with many effigies of arms and hands stretching all over it, and it also features a random assortment of sculpted trinkets. No.008: Tegami was created by Blue Aoi. It is a letter written as a result of Blue Aoi's admiration for One Piece, placed under the double spread of Senor Pink thinking about Russian as he is defeated by Franky. No.009: Shiri Kurai was created by Taro Nikuguso. It is a drawing that depicts a stag with its jaws clamped over the buttocks of a naked, blue-faced man who is only wearing a straw hat. No.010: Dr. Anthony T. Chopper "Dr. Anthony T. Chopper" was created by Doktor A. It is a sculpture of Tony Tony Chopper reimagined as a Victorian-era robot. No.011: BUGGY'S BAD TRIP "BUGGY'S BAD TRIP" was created by Dirty Workers Studio Japan. It is a fake movie poster showing a man dressed up as Buggy in an abstractly-shaped room with multiple detached hands. No.012: Wolf "Wolf" was created by Hikaru Cho. It is a photograph of Cho with her face and right arm painted. By bending her arm and holding it up to her face, Cho creates the illusion of having a wolf's muzzle. No.013: The Worst Generation - 9 - "The Worst Generation - 9 -" was created by Shu Umezawa and his flower shop MUNSELL. It is a set of photographs that depict the nine members of the Worst Generation aside from Luffy and Zoro by using flowers and similar plants, placed with trinkets that relate to the subject. No.014: Sailing Out "Sailing Out" was created by Mark Conlan. It is an idyllic painting of a ship sailing on the water inside a silhouette of Luffy. No.015: Mugiwara no Ichimi Sotoba was created by Give me ~! Tomotaka. It is a painting of the first nine Straw Hats on a Japanese Wooden Grave Tablet, which is known as a Stupa or Sotoba. No.016 This untitled piece was created by Hikaru Narita. It is a blurry painting that appears to show Luffy's head alongside Perona's Negative Hollows and some colorful animals. No.017: Dai tomoku -Big father- was created by Satoshi Miyashita. It is a clay sculpture of Capone Bege in his Big Father transformation. No.018: Coup De Burst Mementos "Coup de Burst Mementos" was created by David Porte Beckefeld﻿. It is a painting of the Thousand Sunny blasting into the background with Coup de Burst, leaving a variety of objects in its wake that the artist included to represent objects and themes from One Piece. These objects include a Devil Fruit, straw hat, anchor, rope, bone, plank, flower, compass, and the figurehead of the Sunny. No.019: Shall We Dance? "Shall We Dance?" was created by Yoko Yuki. It is an animated video that shows a flamingo popping onto the screen before transforming into Bentham, who dances for a few seconds. No.020: Gomu Gomu no Ono "Gomu Gomu no Ono" was created by Kris Andrew Small. It is a typography piece containing the title in both English and Japanese. No.021: Ko was created by Calligrapher MAMI. It is a calligraphy piece of the kanji title. References Site Navigation Category:Real-World Events